The Mortal Families Invade CHB
by prettypegasusfandomlover
Summary: Chiron sat in his wheelchair at the Ping-Pong table with the camp counselors. "Remind me why you thought this was a good idea?" said an aggravated annabeth. "Well, I know that most of the campers do not excellent relationships with their mortal families so I invited them here for a family's week." T cause I'm paranoid and like to swear a bit. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**prologuey-thingie**_

 _Chiron sat in his wheelchair at the Ping-Pong table with the camp counselors, all of which were staring at him like he just said that Dionysus was going to give them all hugs._

" _Remind me why you thought this was a good idea?" said an aggravated annabeth._

" _Yeah, I'm curious Chiron what was your cruddy logic leading you to believe this was a good decision?!" Thalia said angrily, unintentionally giving everyone in the room a small shock._

 _Normally everyone would get mad at artemis's head lieutenant or at least give her a small whack. But not today. today everyone was to upset at Chiron, for his absolutely insane idea._

" _Well, I know that most of the campers do not excellent relationships with their mortal families so I invited them here for a family's week."_

" _Okay, sooo, how do we stop them from coming?" said Lou Ellen, head of the hecate cabin and over-all helpful person._

" _I thought you were on good terms with your family though Lou." said a very confusticated Will._ _ **(a/n confusticated is a real word it means to be confused or perplexed. It's in there because I think it's a fun word.)**_

" _Well I am, but I know other people aren't and I'd rather you guys were comfortable than have my family here. Even it was fun." she admitted. Travis and Conner (Chris was off doing something somewhere and Travis wouldn't come without Conner.) stood up, and started clapping dramatically._

" _What a moving speech!"_

" _So thoughtful,"_

" _So caring,"_

 _Lou Ellen stood up and took a large, sweeping bow._

" _So privileged to be in the presence of such a saintly being,"_

" _So privileged." Said conner wiping a fake tear from hi eye._

 _Clarisse growled, "so dead if you don't sit down and shut-up."_

" _Fair lady," said Travis_

" _you offend us!"_

" _Fair? FAIR? The only thing fair is how equally I'll punch you, ya little-" but she was cut off by a piercing taxi-cab whistle from Will._

" _Thank you Will. Lou Ellen, while I'm sure your comment was meant with best intentions and was a wonderful thing to say, I'm afraid there's no way to prevent it happening. Your families have already been informed."_

" _But Chiron, what about those of us that well… don't have mortal families." said Leo sadly._

" _Ah, yes. Those of you who do not have a relation coming can be adopted, so to speak, by your friends families-AND," he said sensing the beginnings of a fight between two of the 'little big three', "both Thalia and Nico can go with the Jacksons. But Leo, you need not have asked seeing as your aunt Rosa is coming." Leo's normally latino tan skin went a colour that really could only be described as white. "She. is. Not. my. Aunt." he said angrily. He spat on the floor, pushed out of his chair into a standing position and stormed from the big house. Everyone looked to Butch who was sitting closest a window, "He just went into his forge that, almost no-one knows the combination for." he reported turning back to the table after looking out the window._

" _Ooookay," said annabeth, then she turned to Chiron, "so, when is everyone coming?" she quierried._

" _tomorrow."_

 _ **Okay y'all hope you enjoyed that, more will be coming! Sorry about the stuff with my OTHER story this is sort of to make up for how shitty my other one was, so hope this was a hooker chapter and that you'll stay to see the rest of it.**_

 _ **As always, please follow favorite and REVIEW! The reviews really mean so much to me, I really appreciate them!**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hello, everyone! How you doin'?**

 **(well I'm doing just fine, I lied I'm dying inside. =p)**

 **Thank you to…**

 **Totto 13**

 **Demmondevil88**

 **Yuki Tsubasa**

 **Commandosah**

 **1Akara**

 **Leroynukeson**

 **amazing4ever**

 **Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.**

 **Also HUGE THANK-YOU to ichangethisalot, a guest**

 **To ichangethisalot: sorry, I know that it may have  
upset people that I discontinued my old story but I didn't like  
it anymore. thank you for the constructive  
criticism, I'll make sure it's spelled right in the  
Future.**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter, I know you're tired of my babbling.**

Percy sighed. "fine," he finally said, followed by a loud groan. Nico and Will beamed at him. Percy groaned again; he had just been convinced by Nico to drive to the location where the big three bus would pick up the mortal parents and siblings. It had been a decision between Percy and Nico's zombie chauffeur Jules Albert. In Percy's opinion, it should have been the zombie chauffeur, but in Wills opinion, Nico was already so very tired and shouldn't spend energy on raising more people from the dead, plus a zombie might scare the poor mortals. Nico was all for less work on his part, so he and Will started puppy-eyeing Percy until he gave in. they had a set plan and they were going to follow through with it. the plan was the following:

Each cabin will get their own bus. The big three children will be in one bus together (except Jason, who had opted to go with Piper after she gave him a 'please help me, I don't want to be with only these airheads' look). Hera's honorary cabin didn't have a bus at all, just like Artemis, because there are no demigods of those goddesses. There is one bus for the children of the minor gods and the Dionysus kids, because they are with not enough children for their own busses. Each group of kids elects a driver who has to suffice to two rules. One: be old enough to have a licence and two: Actually have a licence. Yet, a lot of people have decided that rule two didn't have to be followed, per se (Demigods, you know how it is). Said driver will drive their bus full of campers to the the already set location, pick up the mortals, and go back to camp. The buses have been treated with demigod-smell-dampers, just in case. The big three kiddies bus and half of the Minor-gods-slash-Dionysus-kids-bus has seats reserved for family that doesn't fit in the bus with the god their demigod-relative is associated with.

When they had almost reached the meeting-place, Thalia decided that she wanted to ride on the top of the bus, for some reason. She knocked on Percy's head. "Percy!"

'What, Thalia?" Percy said, sighing deeply. 'I don't have any more M&Ms and you can't surf on the top of the bus.'

"Why not? And if I ask nicely? Pretty please?"

Percy sighed even deeper. "Fine, but if you fall off I won't be responsible and I am not going to be the one telling Annabeth that you're dead, because she'll kill me."

"As long as you protect me from Will killing me, I could bring her back as a ghost if the situation arises,' Nico said. Will gave him a funny look. Nico smiled innocently. He really wanted to see the shocked faces of the mortals when they saw Thalia on the roof of their bus. Percy rolled his eyes and stopped the bus by the wayside. Thalia climbed on top, and they were on their way again.

Percy had opened the window of the bus, so that he could hear Thalia scream when she fell off of it. That hadn't happened (yet), but Thalia had been screaming comments to everyone and everything she saw from the rooftop. Percy could hear everything she said, and it really started to get on his nerves. "Nico, please send a dead bird up to scare the living daylights out of her."

"With pleasure, dear fellow. With pleasure. She has been bothering me a bloody amount too," Nico said in the stuffiest posh English accent possible, causing Percy to get a horrifying image of Nico with a monocle, a top head and a seriously huge moustache. **(a/n I don't mean to offend anyone. I have been to england and I know that most people there don't look like that(or** _ **really**_ **talk like that.) It is a lovely country, both me and my beta-reader have been there).**

"We'll get to it, chap! Come on, chop chop!" Percy replied in the same accent, grinning all the while despite the rather serious tone in his voice.

"Righty-ho, mate," Nico said, while summoning a skeleton bird with just enough flesh to hold it together. Percy looked at it and gagged slightly. Nico walked to the front of the bus, waited for Percy to open the door and carefully leaned out and put the bird on the top of the bus. A shriek and a yell of "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" told the two snickering boys that Nico's aim had been right. Will shot up out of a light sleep. 'What's happening?' He asked, with a bedhead that would make the person with the wildest hair in the world jealous.

A minute later, an Iris message appeared. It came from Malcolm, Katie, Nyssa, Travis & Conn **o** r, Butch, Mitchell and all the other bus drivers, plus Chiron.

"Hello demigods, this is a group message," Chiron started, but he was cut off by everyone talking, or at least trying to talk. Though their lips were moving, and they could hear themselves, they couldn't hear the others in the Iris message, save for Chiron. Chiron sighed. "if I had an arrow for everytime you all didn't let me finish talking, I'd have a lifetime supply of filled quivers. Before you children interrupt me again, let me tell you something. In order for you children to be heard by the rest, you need to throw your own drachma into the mist. Everyone visibly groaned (silently mind you), while drachmas were pulled out of the weirdest places. Nyssa got one from a robot, Travis pulled one out of his sock, Mitchell swiftly took one out of Drews' purse. They threw it into the mist, and the good thing was that everyone could hear each other now. The bad thing was that demigods were not exactly what you would call quiet. Within seconds, everyone in the busses started to scream to each other and to Chiron.

"Chiron! You just cost me a drachma!"

"Mitchell, what did you just take out of my purse?!"

"I needed a drachma!"

"That was mine!"

"Nyssa, that's disgusting!"

"Well, I need some place to store cash!"

"Lou, what are you doing with the itching powder?"

"Nothing, but I think there is some in Drews purse if you need some."

"Yes, it was most certainly in Drews purse! Now my hand itches like crazy!"

"Well, it was meant to touch Drews hand. We didn't realize you'd be pick-pocketing."

"I needed a drachma you numb-skulls!"

"Get your own drachmas than next time, thief!"

"Shut up Drew!"

Chiron sighed. It was moments like this that he almost understood why Dionysus was so annoyed by the demigods.

"Campers, silencio, bitte!" The campers went silent.

"Chiron, that was like three different languages in the same sentence. That is weird."  
"Just, be quiet so I can explain something, all right? Because we have almost reached the meeting place!" The campers started loudly cheering, with the exception of Drew, who was still whining about the drachma, and Mitchell, who was promising on the gods and the Styx to pay it back.

The campers went silent, and Chiron started speaking again: "Fine, first of all, if anyone asks to speak to the director of this camp, and I am already talking to someone, just give them Dionysus phone number. He and Argus stayed behind in camp to set everything ready, he will have plenty of time.

"Chiron, that's evil."

Chiron sighed and smiled.

"Yes, but it will give me the time to actually end a conversation in a natural way for once.

Also this is… not the first time we have done this. The last time we had parents over, it didn't really go perfect, not at all perfect, no…" Chiron's mind seemed to slip into some crazy memory. The campers waited silently for him to snap back to reality. When it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon, Annabeth sighed deeply. "Leo do the thing, please," She said. All the campers other than Leo and Annabeth Looked at each other in confusion, as they had no idea what 'the thing' was. Leo grinned like a maniac.

"DONKEY!" he yelled, his voice perfectly replicating the sound of Donkey from shrek. Chiron immediately got out of his trance. "Hmm? Oh no, half horse… what? Oh, right, the parents. Well, I am glad to say that we have arrived! Every camper cheered like crazy, even Thalia, who had somehow heard everything while trying to wrestle with the dead bird.

 **thank you so much for reading please review they really make my day,**

 **also I may be double uploading today! no promises but I'll try.**

 **and thank you to my amazing beta reader! (liferoos is a fanfic writer who you should totally check out. her stuff is great!)**

 **love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 double post yay!

**hello, everyone! How you doin'?**

 **(well I'm doing just fine, I lied I'm dying inside. =p)**

 **Thank you to…**

 **Totto 13**

 **Demmondevil88**

 **Yuki Tsubasa**

 **Commandosah**

 **1Akara**

 **Leroynukeson**

 **amazing4ever**

 **Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.**

 **Also HUGE THANK-YOU to ichangethisalot, a guest**

 **To ichangethisalot: sorry, I know that it may have  
upset people that I discontinued my old story but I didn't like  
it anymore. thank you for the constructive  
criticism, I'll make sure it's spelled right in the  
Future. **

**Anyway, on to the chapter, I know you're tired of my babbling.**

Percy sighed. "fine," he finally said, followed by a loud groan. Nico and Will beamed at him. Percy groaned again; he had just been convinced by Nico to drive to the location where the big three bus would pick up the mortal parents and siblings. It had been a decision between Percy and Nico's zombie chauffeur Jules Albert. In Percy's opinion, it should have been the zombie chauffeur, but in Wills opinion, Nico was already so very tired and shouldn't spend energy on raising more people from the dead, plus a zombie might scare the poor mortals. Nico was all for less work on his part, so he and Will started puppy-eyeing Percy until he gave in. Will got a piece of paper out of his pocket (He was driving in the Big Three Kiddies bus because Nico wanted it). Alright people, I am going to go through the plan once more while Percy already starts driving:

Each cabin will get their own bus. The big three children will be in one bus together (except Jason, who had opted to go with Piper after she gave him a 'please help me, I don't want to be with only these airheads' look). Hera's honorary cabin didn't have a bus at all, just like Artemis, because there are no demigods of those goddesses. There is one bus for the children of the minor gods and the Dionysus kids, because they are with not enough children for their own busses. Each group of kids elects a driver who has to suffice to two rules. One: be old enough to have a licence and two: Actually have a licence. Yet, a lot of people have decided that rule two didn't have to be followed, per se (Demigods, you know how it is). Said driver will drive their bus full of campers to the the already set location, pick up the mortals, and go back to camp. The buses have been treated with demigod-smell-dampers, just in case. The big three kiddies bus and half of the Minor-gods-slash-Dionysus-kids-bus has seats reserved for family that doesn't fit in the bus with the god their demigod-relative is associated with.

Will folded the piece of paper, put it back in his pocket, and sat down next to Nico. Nico groaned, as if he didn't like that, but Will pulled him into a hug. Nico sighed and hugged Will back. After fifteen minutes of hugging, Will realised that Nico had fallen asleep in his arms.

When they had almost reached the meeting-place, Thalia decided that she wanted to ride on the top of the bus, for some reason. She knocked on Percy's head. "Percy!"

'What, Thalia?" Percy said, sighing deeply. 'I don't have any more M&Ms and you can't surf on the top of the bus.'

"Why not? And if I ask nicely? Pretty please?"

Percy sighed even deeper. "Fine, but if you fall off I won't be responsible and I am not going to be the one telling Annabeth that you're dead, because she'll kill me."

"As long as you protect me from Will killing me, I could bring her back as a ghost if the situation arises,' Nico said. Will gave him a funny look. Nico smiled innocently. He really wanted to see the shocked faces of the mortals when they saw Thalia on the roof of their bus. Percy rolled his eyes and stopped the bus by the wayside. Thalia climbed on top, and they were on their way again.

Percy had opened the window of the bus, so that he could hear Thalia scream when she fell off of it. That hadn't happened (yet), but Thalia had been screaming comments to everyone and everything she saw from the rooftop. Percy could hear everything she said, and it really started to get on his nerves. "Nico, please send a dead bird up to scare the living daylights out of her."

"With pleasure, dear fellow. With pleasure. She has been bothering me a bloody amount too," Nico said in the stuffiest posh English accent possible, causing Percy to get a horrifying image of Nico with a monocle, a top head and a seriously huge moustache. **(a/n I don't mean to offend anyone. I have been to england and I know that most people there don't look like that(or** _ **really**_ **talk like that.) It is a lovely country, both me and my beta-reader have been there).**

"We'll get to it, chap! Come on, chop chop!" Percy replied in the same accent, grinning all the while despite the rather serious tone in his voice.

"Righty-ho, mate," Nico said, while summoning a skeleton bird with just enough flesh to hold it together. Percy looked at it and gagged slightly. Nico walked to the front of the bus, waited for Percy to open the door and carefully leaned out and put the bird on the top of the bus. A shriek and a yell of "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" told the two snickering boys that Nico's aim had been right. Will shot up out of a light sleep. 'What's happening?' He asked, with a bedhead that would make the person with the wildest hair in the world jealous.

A minute later, an Iris message appeared. It came from Malcolm, Katie, Nyssa, Travis & Conn **o** r, Butch, Mitchell and all the other bus drivers, plus Chiron.

"Hello demigods, this is a group message," Chiron started, but he was cut off by everyone talking, or at least trying to talk. Though their lips were moving, and they could hear themselves, they couldn't hear the others in the Iris message, save for Chiron. Chiron sighed. "if I had an arrow for everytime you all didn't let me finish talking, I'd have a lifetime supply of filled quivers. Before you children interrupt me again, let me tell you something. In order for you children to be heard by the rest, you need to throw your own drachma into the mist. Everyone visibly groaned (silently mind you), while drachmas were pulled out of the weirdest places. Nyssa got one from a robot, Travis pulled one out of his sock, Mitchell swiftly took one out of Drews' purse. They threw it into the mist, and the good thing was that everyone could hear each other now. The bad thing was that demigods were not exactly what you would call quiet. Within seconds, everyone in the busses started to scream to each other and to Chiron.

"Chiron! You just cost me a drachma!"

"Mitchell, what did you just take out of my purse?!"

"I needed a drachma!"

"That was mine!"

"Nyssa, that's disgusting!"

"Well, I need some place to store cash!"

"Lou, what are you doing with the itching powder?"

"Nothing, but I think there is some in Drews purse if you need some."

"Yes, it was most certainly in Drews purse! Now my hand itches like crazy!"

"Well, it was meant to touch Drews hand. We didn't realize you'd be pick-pocketing."

"I needed a drachma you numb-skulls!"

"Get your own drachmas than next time, thief!"

"Shut up Drew!"

Chiron sighed. It was moments like this that he almost understood why Dionysus was so annoyed by the demigods.

"Campers, silencio, bitte!" The campers went silent.

"Chiron, that was like three different languages in the same sentence. That is weird."  
"Just, be quiet so I can explain something, all right? Because we have almost reached the meeting place!" The campers started loudly cheering, with the exception of Drew, who was still whining about the drachma, and Mitchell, who was promising on the gods and the Styx to pay it back.

The campers went silent, and Chiron started speaking again: "Fine, first of all, if anyone asks to speak to the director of this camp, and I am already talking to someone, just give them Dionysus phone number. He and Argus stayed behind in camp to set everything ready, he will have plenty of time.

"Chiron, that's evil."

Chiron sighed and smiled.

"Yes, but it will give me the time to actually end a conversation in a natural way for once.

Also this is… not the first time we have done this. The last time we had parents over, it didn't really go perfect, not at all perfect, no…" Chiron's mind seemed to slip into some crazy memory. The campers waited silently for him to snap back to reality. When it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon, Annabeth sighed deeply. "Leo do the thing, please," She said. All the campers other than Leo and Annabeth Looked at each other in confusion, as they had no idea what 'the thing' was. Leo grinned like a maniac.

"DONKEY!" he yelled, his voice perfectly replicating the sound of Donkey from shrek. Chiron immediately got out of his trance. "Hmm? Oh no, half horse… what? Oh, right, the parents. Well, I am glad to say that we have arrived! Every camper cheered like crazy, even Thalia, who had somehow heard everything while trying to wrestle with the dead bird.

 **this is the replacement chapter.**

 **I'm really sorry.**

 **please review, favorite and follow.**

 **And hey while you're at it leave a review telling me about a mortal you want in the story!**

 **I love OC's,**

 **please include:**

 **name:**

 **age:**

 **mortal/demigod:**

 **gender:**

 **sexuality:**

 **general look:**

 **personality traits:**

 **THANK YOU AND SORRY**


	4. OH MY GODS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**OH MY GODS.**

 **I was reading the reviews (as one does.) when I was like 'huh, all of the reviews for this chapter have been about the font. I don't remember using a weird font. what does this mean 'coded'? I didn't code anything.' so I went on fanfiction and read my story to see if I could figure out what strange font everyone was seeing. when I saw the chapter my immediate thought was, 'oh. my. gods. what the f**k happened?!'**

 **I don't really know what happened. I am very sorry and will replace the chapter IMMEDIATELY. just a warning though I probably won't be able to write over the weekend. I am doing many family related things, which means I'm not allowed to skive off to write like I usually do.**

 **so sorry. Please go back and reread the chapter I fixed.**

 **bye!**

 ***grins weakly***

 **I am dying inside.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHATPER 3 (Alright I won't write the word Chapter as chatper again.)**

 **(that was written by my dear beta-reader, but it's funny so I'm keeping it in.)**

The demigods hopped out of their busses, onto a parking lot where a large amount of people were gathered. 'I don't think I understood how much family one camp full of kids can have,' Jason whispered to Piper.

"Well," piper replied, staring at the small crowd clustered around her 'movie star' dad, "looks like lots of people showed up. That's great, right? The younger campers that like their mortals can see their families?" Jason nodded.

"I am sorry, but I can't hang around much longer. I'm going to walk around with Thalia. I wish I could come with you, Pipes, but Chiron wants… er… Pure siblings… Yes, that works, to walk around with each other. He is secretly evil, you ." Piper laughed with her boyfriend.

See, the problem was that those who didn't have family had to pick a friends´ family to go with. the catch was that they weren't allowed to go with their partners family. Something about pulling your partner away from their family and defeating the whole purpose. Chiron said it, so no talking back.

Piper started snickering again. "What?" Jason said indignantly. "I guess Chiron is protective of his Big Three Kiddies," she said, giggling and pointing at Chiron, who was dragging an exasperated Percy away from Annabeth. Piper shook her head. "I'll be fine, you can go with your sister and cousins. I want to speak to my dad alone, and you not hanging around is one less person I have to push away to do that.' Jason laughed, and hugged Piper. 'You go save your dad from the hordes of fans, Supergirl. See you later.'' Piper gave him a kiss, and walked over to her superstar dad. The crowd around him had only gotten bigger in the time she and Jason had talked to each other.

Jason wasn't bothered by the 'Big Three Kiddies' comment. He knew that, in a lot of people's eyes, that was what he, Thalia, Percy and Nico were (Hazel was officially also one of them, but she wasn't Greek). As he watched Piper walk towards her dad, charmspeaking people to get away from him and mind their own business, a random thought struck him: She really is gorgeous. He knew she would be annoyed if he said that. Piper disliked her beauty (People tended to judge her on it) but he didn't think of it like that. He more thought of it as her person being beautiful. He couldn't care less if she shaved half her head and wore nothing but garbage bags for a week. (she actually did do that once. The Stolls had been saying that deep down she really cared about what she looked like, so for the next week she - and a few others that had been roped in - proved that they didn't care). It was her personality and her inquisitive, strange, understanding eyes he adored. It was the fact that she didn't care if she was girly (unless the Stolls were explicitly saying it), she did what she felt was right, or what needed to be done. She hated attention and fame, anything that put the spotlight on her really. That was what he loved about her. Her I-Don't-really-care personality. He had realized ages ago that he didn't feel like a true Roman, and after the war he had decided to stay at camp half-blood. One of the things that helped him realize he was more Greek was Piper. She was one of the most un-Roman people he had ever met. She didn't care for glory, high rank or status, which was something Romans thought was one of the most important things in the world. She also had a certain disregard for the rules, and didn't mind if she broke every single one -including the one about feeding the harpies so they don't eat you after curfew- as long as she was doing what she felt was most important.

Eventually, Jason stopped thinking and started searching for Thalia.

Thalia didn't mind that her Lady Artemis had send her away to 'Pay Attention To Her Family,' as the goddess had put it (Thalia had a sneaking suspicion the goddess of the hunt had meant Play With The Other Kiddies). She thought it would be chaotic and fun and she would get to spend time with the angel that was Sally Jackson-Blowfish (thalia refused the fact that Paul's last name was Blofis), which meant motherly hugs, blue cookies, a more relaxed Chiron (Sally had gotten some paperwork of his plate, which made him happy) and happy Nico, Percy and Annabeth, all of which were things she liked. She was wandering around the parking lot, looking for the Jackson-Blowfish family, when Jason found her.

"Hey Thal. Are you looking for Mrs. Jackson?"

" Hey Jay. By that, do you mean dork and co, plus Sally, one of the angels, and mr. Blowfish? 'Cause if so, then, dear brother, yes I am." Jason rolled his eyes. "Dramaqueen. I don't believe that the hunters are all these Serious People." Thalia threw her arm around her brothers shoulders and started to walk to the Big-Three-Kiddies bus, in a zig-zag line and with a swagger. She assumed that was were Percy would be.

 **Now We have a small time cut and leave the Sibling bonding to the imagination.**

 **now go back and read that but with the tune of 'and it's just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and never had to spell this out loud before!...' from the Gaston song in 'beauty and the beast'**

"THALIA!" cried Sally Jackson. She gave the little bundle of baby Estelle to Paul and she gave Thalia a big hug. She let go after half a minute, but it felt like a few hours. Sally looked at Jason. "You must be Jason, Thalia's sister. Oh, you have the same eyes!" Jason waved awkwardly, unsure what to do. "Hello Mrs. Jackson. Thalia and Percy think you are the best. Apparently your blue cookies are to die for." Mrs. Jackson grinned and gave Jason a very motherly hug, despite having only just met him.

"You can call me Sally, Jason. Mrs. Jackson makes me feel old. The same goes for Paul over here." Paul waved with one arm. Sally grinned mischievously at Percy "I hope he thinks I am the best. I _am_ his mother, after all. Also, can you imagine how incredibly hard it is to give a toddler who can control water a bath?"

"Mom!" Percy groaned over Thalia, Jason and Paul's laughter.

Suddenly Thalia stiffened. "Jason, I've got to go take care of… something. You can stay here with Perce, to wait for Nico. I'll be along in a second."

And with that Thalia walked away, with a stone-hard and serious expression on her face. The people she left behind felt more confused than they had been that one time the Stolls had exploded the kitchen of camp Half-blood with Greek fire they had stolen from the Hephaestus cabin ('We just wanted to play paintball, but like, extra dangerous!' Had been their excuse).

 **Dun, dun, dun…**

 **What did Thalia see?**

 **Do you hate me for a slight cliffhanger?**

 **Did anyone catch my harry potter reference?**

 **Y'all please review they make my day.**

 **And make suggestions, I always love to hear any ideas people might have.**

 **Last time I checked I had nine follows and… what? No that can't be right only FOUR REVIEWS. THREE were to tell me that the chapter I re-uploaded was messed up.**

 **So please, I work hard to deliver content and I know I randomly update which makes it's pretty unreliable, but I try so hard to write whenever I can. The point I'm getting at is that with the work I put in the thought that despite requests for suggestions and characters, I have gotten only one review with constructive critism.**

 **Now on a different note would anyone prefer it if instead of deleting my old story I turned it into a one-shot base? That way peeps can still read the old stuff if they want, I would change the name though.**

 **The one-shot thing would be to get random ideas out of my head while trying to write this and the 'read the books' story (it's on my profile, read it.).**

 **Anyway, bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This pre-story note will be short today, it actually wouldn't be here if it weren't for**

 **The fact I forgot something vitally important.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, have not and probably never will own the Percy Jackson series or any others written by Rick Riordan. As I am not a middle aged man, don't have children and haven't written an award winning book series** **I have no ownership over characters or plots related to real published works by Rick RIordan or any other author. This goes for all previous and future chapters.**

Chapter four

Thalia had walked away from the happy little family and her little brother, because there was something that was really freaking her out: A woman like her mother. The woman didn't visually look like Beryl Grace, but she was like her in the 'drunk, abusive, fame-hungry, horrible mother' way. Thalia had bad memories of her mother, who was a former movie star gone bad like wine left in a cellar for so long that it had turned to vinegar. A perfect analogy, Thalia thought, if you knew that Beryl Grace had died as a result of drunk driving. Her mother had been abusive, and part of the reason that the scar on Jason's lip was still there was because his mother had not treated the wound correctly. Beryl Grace used to beat Thalia when she did something wrong, which was the leading reason Thalia had completely abandoned her last name. That's why she immediately turned to protection-mode when she saw a slightly drunk, Latino, mean looking lady leering at a boy standing infront of her cowering.. At first, Thalia didn't recognise who the boy next to her was, because of the way he was hunched over and trying to shield himself (signs that were a total red herring when it came to identifying the boy that was being abused) but the suspenders, curly hair and toolbelt made Thalia come to the horrible conclusion that the sad looking boy that was obviously expecting to be hit was none other than Leo Valdez. Thalia had removed current hunters from bad households before, so this was nothing new. But Thalia also knew that should she harm the stupid mortal Chiron would probably get mad and tell Artemis which would land Thalia in a boat load of trouble, something Thalia really didn't want. So she opted for faking out the horrid lady and finding a way to sort of protect Leo. normally trying to do something like this would take her down a notch in respect with the hunters but after Alia (a hunter from an abusive home,) had begged the other hunters to help her protect her little brother, Lady Artemis had decided that her hunters could come in contact with males as long as it was with no intention of love or lust. Thalia walked up to Miss Mean Lady and gave her a smile that was so fake it gave spray on tans a run for their money.

"Hey! Whats up Leo? Haven't seen you in a while, not since we beat the crud out of that lousy monster. Wasn't that fun? The way you repeatedly hit it over the head with your 20 pound sledge hammer was great. So, who are you?" she said with an air of innocence only Thalia could pull off. Miss Mean Lady glared at her then at Leo who flinched. "Who's this, Boy? One of your _diablo_ friends? Did she kill her mother to or are only you that _satánico_?" **(1. devil, 2. satanic.)** Thalia froze watching Leo hang his head low, Piper had told her that Leo had blamed himself for his mom's death but apparently it wasn't a thought that eight-year-old had come up with on his own.

" _Lo siento tia Rosa._ " **(I'm sorry aunt Rosa. a/n I am writing this based on my limited knowledge of spanish which comes completely from my sister who sometimes ust decides that she should show off the product of her spanish classes. She's four years older than me and awesome.)** Thalia didn't know what that meant but it sounded depressed and was in a tone sh hoped never to hear from Leo Valdez ever again.

"What in the name of Zeus' underpants ***cue thunder*** is that about Valdez?" suddenly Leo started to panic and he stared at Miss Mean Lady fearfully. Miss Mean looked at Leo with rage in her face.

" _¡Demonio! ¡Tu diablo! ¡Malvado asesino hijo bastardo_ _!_ **(you demon! You devil! You evil murdering bastard child!)** How dare you use that name! You were banished from this family! And you seek to wreak dishonor and evil upon our family!" Thalia watched stiff and still with horror as Miss Mean continued to rant and rage about how incredibly evil Leo was and dishonor upon the family name by using it. She snapped out of her paralysis when Miss Mean struck Leo across the cheek with her hand. She had ashamedly frozen during the verbal abuse but when it became physical she jumped back into protective-older-sister mode. (a mode which any older sister -or any sibling for that matter- at any age has probably experienced.)

"That's enough," she said coldly and grabbed Leos arm firmly but gently, "Leo come on we're going now. Pipers looking for you." it was a lie but to any mortal it was pretty convincing, Leo knew she was lying but was grateful for the escape. Thalia walked away, pulling Leo with her, eventually they were out of earshot of Miss Mean, "Who was that?" she asked without emotion and not looking at Leo.

"That was my aunt Rosa." he replied with just as little emotion

"What was all that shit about dishonor and names and stuff?"

"She disowned me, turned my whole family against me and sent me to foster care, making sure the first few places I stayed were mean and abusive,"

"Sounds pleasant. Nice to have a name to the face though, I've been calling her 'Miss Mean Lady' in my head. I think my name for her is better suited even if it is longer to say." Leo let out a bitter laugh that didn't seem right for him in the slightest.

"It does match her. Once when I was small I hacked into all her stuff and changed every name and profile to 'witchy witch face.'" Thalia smirked slightly.

"Anyway, go and hang out with Piper, I'm sure she'd be glad to introduce her dad to another demigod **(it's to complicated otherwise so in my version of events a little bit before this story her dad found out about demis and is fine with it.)** who can show him cool powers. I'm gonna go hang out with my bro again. Bye." she started to walk away, 'Wait, Promise you won't tell anyone?" he called after her. Thalia turned around saluted kept turning and went back to walking towards the busses.

 **Alrighty then.**

 **Please follow favorite and especially** **REVIEW!** **.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Next will be some Sally/Nico cuteness and some Annabeth family difficulties.**

 **BYE!**


	7. not a chapter, but you should still read

**to: Hazelfeather of thunderclap.**

 **Oh, honey. If you read my author's notes then you would realize I do in fact, have a beta reader. I have a policy, 'If you don't like the way it's done, do it yourself.' that's why I started fanfiction. If you don't like my grammaticals or speeeling then why not volunteer yourself as a beta reader? But, you don't need to. I have a wonderful beta reader who works very hard to beta read my stuff and occasionally, writes portions of it giving me ideas for future plotlines.**

 **as a side note to all the people who have put up with my slightly rubbish writing and non-existent upload schedule, thank you so much. I'm sorry, I know I haven't uploaded in ages but family shenanigans and writer's block have taken control of my life for the moment.**

 **for any digital artists out there I would like to introduce you to a site I found around the same time as Fanfiction. Pixilart (just search that and add a 'dot-com' ) is a free online website that allows you to use different forms and try out different styles of pixel art. when you first log in the site gives you a tour to how to draw on it and use different tools. This is not a promo, I am not sponsored. I just like Pixilart. If you are interested and log on, follow me by searching maeveneary into the search bar under users and follow me! I am 100% a better artist in real life when I can use a sketch pad an felt tip water-markers but I like Pixilart so check it out!**

 **bye and sorry for not uploading,**

 **FandomLover**


	8. Chapter 6

**I really don't know how to express just how sorry I am. I'm trying to get back into my writing groove. Winter is always really hard for me. I just have trouble with sickness and this winter everyone had shit going on and family issues arose. Anyway i'm sorry and will honestly try my best to write more for you guys. Here's what I've got done. (special thanks to my beta who without which I probably would still be out of my groove and this would not have been posted.**

 **One last VERY IMPORTANT note: the chunk that is n annabeth's P.O.V. is a little bit before the first bit of this chapter. A Little confusing but think of it like this. The previous chapter is one, the first bit of this chapter is two and the bit with annabeth is one again.**

Chapter 5

The Big three kiddies bus was back on the road, with the Jackson-Blofis family inside it this time. Estelle was happily cooing in her mother's arms. This time, Will was in the (magnificent, great and radiant) Apollo bus. Chiron had let him onto the big three bus on the way to the pick-up place - for Nico's sake - but on the way back, the centaur had insisted that Will sit with his mother and other siblings. Which is exactly how Nico became as annoyed as he was now. Nico didn't like it when his portable sunshine was taken away from him. Luckily, Sally had cheered him up slightly. Suddenly Sally sat up **(say that three times fast!)** from her slightly slouched position on a bus seat. "Thalia, honey, you never told us why you left so suddenly. Thalia gave her a confused look. Sally added: "when we were talking, you just walked away. Will you tell us why?"

"No, I can't. " Thalia said apologetically, "I'm sorry Sally, I promised someone I wouldn't." Sally just nodded and turned back to talking to Nico and Entertaining Estelle. When Thalia promised someone something, she kept that promise. There was no point trying to get it out of her. Not even the hunters could get a secret out of her, and they learned that the hard way. Some of the hunters had asked Thalia about - . No matter how much they pestered her, she wouldn't tell. Not even Artemis herself could get it out of her. Once there had been a piece of information the hunters needed for a quest, and some of them thought Thalia knew more about that piece of information. It got so crazy that Artemis tried to read her lieutenants mind, but she couldn't find anything (Turns out the trick with the pink elephant actually works). Eventually Artemis stopped trying. Point is, Thalia doesn't take 'Promises' lightly.

 **Annabeth**

"Chiron, I really don't think this is necessary!" Percy exclaimed, he had been dragged away by Chiron as soon as they all arrived back in Camp Half-blood. Annabeth was too busy laughing to help him out.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain!" she called after him, before he disappeared in the crowd of mortals. She stood there for a minute, thinking about how ridiculous he looked. Being dragged away by the scruff of your shirt, into a crowd of people, by a centaur was definitely not the _most_ graceful way to leave a conversation. Furthermore, Percy's protests and eye-rolls did nothing to help the situation. After that, she turned around, looking for her father. She wasn't looking for her stepmother or brothers, just for her father. He was the one who shot bullets at an army of monsters from a helicopter to protect her. Her stepmother hadn't done anything. She listened for the annoying whining of her two spoiled little half twin brothers.

She saw them standing by the Athena bus. Annabeth´ stepmom was looking as stuck-up as ever, her little brothers were suprisingly not being total brats. Her father stood in the middle of it all; He looked around, like he was looking for something. Annabeth felt a smile appear on her face. Her dad really did care about her. It was mostly Hellen, her stepmother, who made her life at ´home´ hell. **(ehhhh, forgive me, puns are fun).** Annabeth used the word home loosely. Her real home was camp Half-blood, with Percy, her friends and Chiron. She sighed, held her head up and relaxed her shoulders in an attempt to not look like she was about to walk into the hera cabin. "Hello, dad. How have you been?" she said stiffly. Her dad gave her a smile, it was soft enough that the dread surrounding her in regards to showing her mortal family around camp disappeared and she gave her dad a hug.(it's a hug even if both huggers are a little bit lost in how to hug each other) The dread immediately resurfaced when Hellen greeted her in a strained voice "Annabeth, how… nice to see you. I hope you've been well. When will we depart for the camp?" Annabeth thought for a minute about what Nico had told her before they left for camp. " _Will said if a mortal is being rude to you, especially your parent or the parent of someone important to you you should just smile through it. Kill 'em with kindness or something stupid like that." Annabeth laughed it definitely didn't seem like Nico di Angelo's style, "of course, I don't do that. I just glare at them and they go away. But still he said it works, other people have testified too. I'm just saying try it. You never know what's going to happen, especially if you're a demigod."_

Annabeth smiled a happy smile thinking about her dad instead, something else she had read was 'if you want to be happy about something but you just can't, pretend to be happy. It cheers up the atmosphere and might even cheer you up' **(a/n I do this. Fake it 'till you make it. But only if it's for you personally. Don't feel pressured to act differently around people it just ends badly in the long run.)** "Hi Hellen, I'm actually alright for the time being. Thanks for asking, it means a lot." she said with a smile, that last part had been true. She was glad Hellen had asked, even if it did look painful. "We should be leaving sometime soon, maybe in the next half-hour? We didn't plan on this many people coming even if we are able to accommodate them." Hellen looked a little uncomfortable, then her dad spoke up. "Annabeth honey, we need to speak to an authority figure about what we should be doing right now." Annabeth groaned internally, no matter how well they got along her dad still knew next to nothing about her demigod life and how it worked. He was still nicer about it than Hellen though, she amended in her head. She was about to say something when a passing camper overheard and stepped in. it was Kayla. One of Wills sisters, she had been helping with the organisation of the busses.

"Authority figure? You'll be looking for Chiron, Annabeth or Percy. Lord D. if you're really desperate." she looked over and saw annabeth. "Oh! You guys already found Annabeth, right beside Chiron she's pretty much captain to us all, steadfast leader. By the way," she said turning to talk to Annabeth. "Chiron wants to know if you had an idea for how to get everyone into camp and if not to go and talk to him also Keira is currently attached to Malcolms leg and doesn't want to move, Malcolm doesn't care though so it's totally fine. Bye!"

Hellen snorted, "Annabeth while you may help with leading those younger that you I really must insist I talk to someone… professional." Annabeth grinned a totally fake grin, "here, borrow my cell-phone and call Lord D. he's the camp director." and she walked off with an evil smirk, going to find Percy.

 **Please don't kill me.**

 **I'll try to upload some stuff that I didn't totally hate from my other story onto this but a file's gone missing and I'm spending a bunch of time looking for it.**

 **(P.S. Keira is annabeth's little sister (godly side) and she is like six or seven her backstory is the file I lost and am trying to find. If any of you find it on Fanfiction on one of my other stories I'll mention you in the front note of the next chunk of chapter I write.)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Pipers P.O.V. (weren't expecting that one** **were you?)**

Piper sighed. She wasn't the one driving, that was her half-brother Mitchel. That wasn't what was bothering her. The problem was that her annoying popular-half-plastic- cheer-leader-makeup-loving-half-sister, Drew Tanaka, was flirting with Jason. Her Jason, Her boyfriend. Not to mention, some of Piper's other sisters had been acting like ditsy showgirls, giggling and flirting with Jason for the entire trip as well. She had to ask them to stop every five seconds until she thought she would go crazy.

After two hours, she had convinced Jason to fly them out of the door in the back of the bus and onto the roof of it, where they could enjoy the silence with each other peacefully. Or, at least, they could as long as no mortal drivers noticed them sitting on top of a bus and called the police. Jason sighed in relief, "You know, that was a good idea, Pipes. I felt like I was going kind of crazy in there." Jason admitted. Piper snickered.

"Yeah, that's why I asked you to fly us out here, Sparky."

But a few minutes into New York, they had to get down from the roof. There were simply too many people in New York to think that no-one would notice two teenagers sitting on the roof of a bus. Piper hoped that because they had abandoned the ship her sisters would realize how much they'd been bothering her. Yet, as soon as the two of them got inside the bus, the Aphrodite girls picked up their flirting again. Piper groaned and rolled her eyes while folding her arms over her chest. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissed her on the cheek. He let her go and slid out of the seat and onto the aisle, where he walked up to Mitchel and asked something. Piper couldn't hear what, from where she was sitting.

After a few minutes, he walked back and sat down next to her again, completely ignoring the girls trying to catch his attention. Piper leaned against him once he sat next to her. He gave her a hug and leaned his head down a little. "Mitchel said we'll be there in a minute," he said quietly. Piper tipped her head up and kissed him. "Thank you," Piper said wholeheartedly. She sighed deeply after she had said it. "What for?" Jason asked.

"For coming on this bus. You could have gone with Percy, Thalia, and Nico, but instead, you decided to come with me and all my crazy siblings on this crazy party bus! You probably wish you were on the 'little big three' bus now, she said, finishing her sentence in a loud, aggressive tone.

She had just let out all the build up frustration that she had been bottling up the whole bus trip. She looked at Jason. He was always trying to make sure she was alright, and always tried to show how much he loved her. He didn't deserve to be yelled at the way she just yelled at him. She just felt so frustrated, everyone was always all over Jason just as everything was going well between them. Also, Piper knew that as soon as the rest of the Aphrodite cabin would realize her dad was a famous movie actor (The famous Tristan McLean to be precise) they would not only be fawning over her boyfriend but over her dad too! In fact, since she first arrived at camp half-blood, she had heard people say that her dad was hot, which had made her gag. Her ancient dad! Jason wrapped his arms around her, which made Piper cry. Her boyfriend was so sweet and now she was crying like a whiny little girl.

It's not that crying is bad, she has nothing against crying. In fact, when Lacy or anyone else was crying she encouraged them to let it all out. But Piper hated crying herself. She was always trying to put up a facade of being super tuff because she felt like the Aphrodite cabin was mainly a bunch of giggly preppy boys and girls (other than a sparse few, who she was perfectly fine being siblings with) But this time, instead of trying to hold it in, she let it out. Jason just pulled her even closer to his chest.

Piper stopped crying after a few more minutes but kept her eyes closed and stayed curled up in Jason's arms. Her head rested on his chest. She stayed still snuggled against his side and listened to the comforting sound of his heart beat. Suddenly, Piper felt that someone sat down on the other side next to her. She felt that another pair of arms got wrapped around her body. They weren't very muscular, more very skinny, but they felt strong in another way. They Slipped onto her forearms, with one hand on her right shoulder. Piper felt that Jason got up and the small, strong arms pulled her closer and propped Piper up against her side., Piper's head rested on the shoulder of the person hugging her and inhaled the coconut and lavender scented shampoo she realized belonged to Lacy.

"hello," Lacy said softly, clearly unsure if she had done the right thing. "Lacy, You're my favorite sibling," Piper mumbled sleepily while twirling one of Lacy's locks around her fingers. Lacy laughed softly, just as the bus started to rumble and came to a stop.

Piper groaned and sat up. She opened her eyes and tried to get oriented to the new surroundings outside her window. "How do you do that?!" Lacy asked incredulously.

"What?" Piper said, stretching while she did so.

"Your hair is messed up from being almost asleep, and your clothes are rumpled, but you look so good! It's super unfair."

"You look gorgeous too, you just don't acknowledge it," Piper stated while getting up from her seat and walking to the front of the bus. through her peripheral vision, Piper saw lacy blush, and she was satisfied she had made her favorite sister happy.

 **another chunk of story coming soon (I hope) thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and REVIEWED (seriously guys reviews would be awesome.)**

 **bye,**

 **-ME**


	10. Chapter 8

**YES ANOTHER CHAPTER IN WOOHOOOOOO!**

 **anyway, shoot I just thought of something and forgot it. it was really important. Oh! I remember, Ill mention it at the end though. It's February break so I'll hopefully write a bunch of chapters (I'll try guys but no promises) Okay so this and the other chapter I posted right before this are from my other story so there might be stuff that doesn't fit in with the storyline perfectly. I'm going to comb through but there will still be little stuff.**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Percy was shocked, so far the whole way there Thalia and Nico had stayed quiet. When he looked in the mirror or over his shoulder (shh, don't tell Annabeth.) they were keeping to themselves.

 **Thalia P.O.V.**

Thalia hadn't realized that they were almost there, she'd been practicing something Jason was helping her with. Flying, now we're not talking fifty feet in the air flying, she couldn't, she's scared of heights. More like floating a few inches, maybe a foot in the air. In emergency situations up to ten feet. Any higher than that and she's out. But the whole way there as soon as they'd pulled out she'd started. Jason had suggested it, trying to float exactly an inch above the bus seat the whole time on bumpy roads, he'd said it would help her with getting used to the feeling and having good control. She hadn't told anyone about learning to fly. Percy knew that she was scared of heights but other than him and Jason no-one knew. It was a matter of pride. She was just to prideful to admit that she a daughter of Zeus was scared of being in the sky. So for that reason she hadn't told anyone, they would ask why she hadn't flown before and it would come up which was something she didn't want to happen. But she had a prank planned and it was going to be hilarious, if it worked. She was sitting at the back of the bus so that when they were almost there she would float a few feet above their heads and watch to see their. "We're almost there guys." Percy said from up front in the drivers seat. Perfecto (a/n I do know that's not really a word ya'll, but this is Thalia so deal.) her plan would be launched. She slowly and as quietly as possible she floated into the air as high as could without getting to close to the roof, (that's fun to read AND to write/type) if she got to close then she would bonk her head which would hurt and it would make noise, which would ruin her prank. She floated until the bus stopped, shoving her fist into her mouth to prevent giggles.(mind outta the gutter peeps.)Thalia watched as Percy parked next to all the other buses in some easy to find, but out of the way location, she hadn't been paying attention when Chiron had told them where it was. (Thalia is a councelour btw head of the artemis cabin which is occasionally filled with hunters on their time of and ones that want breaks from the hunt to try and be a teenager and collect gossip for when they got back to the hunt.#wishingIwasahunterofartemis.) she had just been assumeing that Percy knew his way around new york which honestly was a pretty bad idea, but she didn't really care.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Percy was fine with driving a bus it's just he got bored with it really quickly and was regretting not trying to convince Chiron that Thalia had driving experience. She had driven Apollos sun chariot after all and that had to count for something. But apparently roasting London, England didn't count. The problem he had been having was he kept getting distracted and on a busyish road and that's sort of a problem.  
(more on perce later but I'm percy brain-farting right now so we switchin to Nico.)

 **Nico P.O.V.**

Nico had slept most of the way. It probably looked like he was staring out the window but he had developed the habit of sleeping with his eyes open. It was a weird thing to do but it was helpful for taking powernaps while he was supposed to be paying attention as a consequence though he had missed out on most of what Chiron had said about where they were actually going. He couldn't wait for the bus to stop moving. He didn't like cars even big ones, buses were just big cars. He was claustrophobic. He hated it. He had only told Will, but even that was a moment of true shame for him. Will had said that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Nico didn't believe him, he hated feeling weak and pathetic. He had had his gaurd up his whole life and the one time he had let it down-at camp half-blood when his sister left- his world had been destroyed, everything he knew for certain was dessimated. So he kept his gaurd up. He didn't like relaxing and not paying attention to what was going on, it made him feel like he was taunting The Fates and they would immediately react and crush his world. He didn't want that to happen he was happy with what he had: a boyfriend, a few close friends (reyna & jason) and was starting to kind of enjoy life. The one thing that felt like it was never going to be fixed was Tartarus. The vivid dreams of that awfull place woke him up at night covered in sweat unable to fall asleep again. It was different for Percy and Annabeth, they had fallen together, if one of them woke up terrified the other could comfort them. Will was amazing, but he hadn't been through Tartarus so he he didn't truly understand. Annabeth had helped him. He hadn't wanted to go to Percy, it would just feel weird but Annabeth was a girl so there was no akwardness on that front, and she had a very motherly instinct which he supposed some of was from spending so much time with Sally Jaskson. She also understood that he didn't like asking for help, pride being her fatal flaw. She hasd helped him go to the Hypnos cabin to ask clovis for her and Percys dream potion and then over to the Hecate cabin so that Lou ellen, a good freind of Wills who had become a good friend of Nicos. shortly after finishing being super over protective of Will and giving him the 'If you break his heart I'll break your face.' talk. The exact same speech that both Reyna and Jason had givin Will. Anyway (adhd ya'll it's killing me a/n that was from me not Nico.)so that Lou ellen -councilour and head of the hecate cabin- could enchant it with some extra magic to ensure that they wouldn't get nightmares. After finding out about this potion Nico had asked annabeth why all the demigods didn't use it all the time. Annabeth had explained that like most other super awesome things, to much was really bad and that he should only use it after waking up from a really bad Tartarus dream. He had used some on this bus trip, he really didn't want to scare any mortals on the bus on the way back or distract Percy from driving which would be disasterous. Unfortunately the limited useage meant that at least once a week some if not most of the camp was awoken to Percy or Annabeths screams. They never woke up to screams from Nico though because A. he had taught himself to not sleep talk/scream and 2. He used shadows to muffle the sound so all that you could hear was a faint noise; like if you put your head up againts a stone box that someone was inside screaming into a pillow. It made people forget more easily that he had also been to Hell and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand people didn't act cautious around him, which was something that he hated (a side affect of not liking to be seen as weak.) but on the other hand people said Tartarus around more commonly which riggered panic attacks. Nico was knocked out of his thoughts by Percy calling from up front in the drivers seat to say that they were almost there. Nico started to get himself together to prepare for mortals. Especially mortal children, Gods this week would be crazy and would probably kill him. He pulled out his earbuds and wrapped them around one of the phones that Leo and the rest of the Haphaestus cabin had designed so that demigods could have a social life in the mortal world. He paused his music and died a little inside, it was hard for him to believe anyone lived without listening to Imagine Dragons. (#alltheirsongsoundthesamebutthey'reawesomesoWTF #usinghashtagwrong

 **I am working on a Valentines day at camp half blood oneshot. I'll tell you guys when it comes out. It's going to mostly be humor but it'll have just enough fluff (hopefully) LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **RANDOM QUESTION: who was your valentines date? Mine were my two guinea pigs and a board game I played with my sister.**

 **BYE GUYS!**

 **-STILL ME**

 **=p**


End file.
